Alone
by NeferNeferi
Summary: One-shot. He promised to be there for her, but he never shows up. Left alone to her misery, she learns to what extent pain can take her. But who's that masked person that seems familiar? KaibaxOC


**Alone**

I'm back! This is something old I wrote a while ago but I decided to post it. It's about one of my OC's in the present, kinda like a spoiler...I'll see if I update this week, and keep on updating regurlalry. I know I've said this, but this week I have vacations and hope to finally do it, even if it is against the floppys. **I apologize to everyone!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO but I do own two OCs, Mara and Cassandra.

* * *

He's not here like he promised and he never runs late. In such cases he calls so I won't get worried. But he hasn't called.

I soon find myself looking out the window, pushing the curtains aside with a hand to find the driveway desolated. There's no sign of him. The only thing I see is the copious amount of rain pouring from the skies above. The raindrops hit the window and run down slowly, and still there's no sign of him.

Could what I fear be true? Was I right all along? No, I say to myself as I shake my head gently, I'm wrong…I must be. He's coming like he promised, he's a man of his word.

I sit down silently and look out the window again, hoping to see him there so I can greet him but everything's just as it was before, empty.

I need him to be here, he's the only one that takes the loneliness away. I made him promise he would come because today is the day I need him the most. But he's still not here.

I lower my head and feel a tear running down my cheek. I quickly wipe it away because I remember he doesn't like to see me cry. I give a last glance out the window before I rise to my feet and go in search of my coat.

I need to get out of this house, it weights painfully in my heart with the memories that habit it.

I grab my tan colored coat from the closet and put it over my black corseted top and black pleated mini skirt. The coat covers me up to just a little above my knees, leaving my black boots exposed. It's perfect to keep me warm in such a lousy weather.

I walk out of my room feeling my hopes die slowly and my loneliness taking over. I was alone again; everyone I cared about had left me. My hopes of having someone else's company had been revived by his arrival but now, just like everybody else, he had abandoned me. He had not just killed my hopes; he had also broken my spirit.

I'm alone in this world and there's no one that can help me. I'm broken, and have no will to fight against the loneliness inside.

I wander the streets of Domino below the pouring rain, seeing people smiling and covering themselves under umbrellas. None pay attention to me.

I roam the city all alone as the sun hides away, my gaze empty, my pace slow, my spirit lost. I don't care what happens to me now, there's no reason to keep on fighting. I once had two reasons but they both left me.

I walk on the sidewalk, feeling colder than what I used to since I'm practically soaked. I let my feet carry me wherever they want, not caring where I end. My feet suddenly stop and I find myself surrounded by a small group of men.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing out here all alone?" one of them said, smirking evilly, "You should be home because you never know when someone can take advantage of you."

I suddenly felt someone slam me against the nearest wall and saw a dagger being placed by my neck. I didn't move.

"Yes, just stay quiet like that," the same man whispered.

But it seemed fate was on my side because I saw the crystal around my neck glimmer blue and all of them were pushed back and left immobilized. My feet started dragging me away from them and before I knew it, they were far behind.

Why did I always have to be left alone? Left forgotten? I felt the crystal grow warm in response and I pulled it away from my neck. That crystal, which I treasured with my life, bound me to him. But now that he's not here with me there's no need to keep it. Why would I attach myself to a symbol of company when I am a loner? I have nothing to hold onto. I'm meant to wander the corners of this world alone with shattered dreams and hopes.

I give one last look at the crystal and let it fall to the ground, leaving behind the last thing that bounded me to him, Seto Kaiba. Then I keep on walking towards a tall building, Tomioka Corp. I enter and make way to the elevator. Soon I find myself standing atop the skyscraper.

This building on which I'm standing on is mine; I now lead this Corporation. But I don't want it anymore; it haunts me with painful memories of the two most brilliant people in my life, my parents. They left the company and the family fortune in my hands but they mean nothing to me. Nothing has a meaning anymore.

I walk slowly to the edge and stand there with eyes closed. I feel the wind caressing my face and it is then that I notice the rain has stopped. I gaze at the colors in the sky, the ones that appear when the sun is hiding, finding no appreciation of what I once held beautiful. Then I hear a distant yell calling out to me from below and I barely recognize it. I look down into the city to see Mara looking up.

"Come down!" she says, "I'm worried about you!"

I don't believe her. Her words are lies; I don't believe in friendship or trust. I have been betrayed and left alone by so many, including my parents, my brother and Kaiba. There's nothing I can believe anymore, there's no faith.

I look down again and have an unexpected reaction. I narrow my eyes at the person beside Mara. It's him, Kaiba's down there looking up at me. I guess my spirit is not completely broken after all.

"Come down!" Kaiba says, "I need to speak with you!"

Before I can answer, I realize I am not alone on the roof. I turn around slowly and my gaze focuses on a man standing a few feet away from me. Or at least I think it is a man. He is dressed in black and gold armor bearing the Millenium Symbol. He wears a mask that hides his face and the only thing I can truly appreciate are long strands of red hair that pass his shoulders. When he takes a step towards me, I feel taken aback.

Who is he? What is he doing here? Or a better question yet, _what is_ he?

He holds out his closed right hand and when he opens it I see the crystal I had been wearing.

"This belongs to you," he says, filling my ears with an evil and dark voice.

I shake my head in response and finally say something. "Who are you?"

My voice trembled when I remarked, which made him chuckle with satisfaction.

"That's not the right question my dear," he says, approaching me, "You should ask what I want from you."

I narrow my eyes again and realize I am afraid. But I had not been afraid when the group of men cornered me, so why now? I could only make up one explanation: the thought of seeing Kaiba down there with Mara calling out to me had given my heart a speck of hope, which, in turn, had let some of my old feelings pour out.

The man stopped a few feet away from me and said "I shall answer it. I came because I have to get _rid_ of you. You have something my son needs so he can be on the path I chose for him. If you refuse to give me what I want then I will make your death more painful than what I already had planned."

What is he talking about? Is he sane?

"I'll get rid of you this time and get what I want for good, _Nekhmet_," he said, advancing towards me.

I instantly narrow my eyes in recognition. I had been told of this dangerous man.

"You're Akunadin, Set's father!" I say.

"That's right and there's no one that can save you from me this time," he says.

Then I felt myself being pushed off of the roof. I extend a hand towards him, and grab the crystal from his hand before I kept falling. I close my eyes and clutch the crystal with my hands as I hear Mara yell in desperation. It is all over, there is nothing that can save me from the death that awaits me. I start to feel guilty for the ways I had thought and for what I had done. I wish I had told Seto Kaiba how I felt, who was the reason I had stopped feeling lonely. I'm sorry for not telling you that I love you Seto.

Suddenly I feel a pair of arms around me, which carry me away to some place. I dare not open my eyes, afraid of what I can see.

I simply hear a female voice say, "It's not over yet, I cannot have you gone from this world without fulfilling our task first."

The feeling of the wind as I fell ceased and I heard something move across from me. When I open my eyes I find myself pulled into a warm embrace, given by the one person I would have never expected it from.

I felt Seto Kaiba tighten his grip around me in a possessive manner, which let me somehow confused. I never expected him to act in such a way.

"You had me _very_ worried," I heard him say, "Don't run away like that again."

I start to feel warm inside again, the loneliness and emptiness being replaced by confusion, guiltiness, sadness and fright. I start to cry because I had been afraid of Akunadin, afraid of what he wanted from me. I didn't know what it was but I found the prospect of a madman following me frightening.

"Don't worry Cassandra, everything's ok," Mara said, kneeling beside Kaiba and me.

I bury my head in his chest and clutch onto him like a scared little child. He takes me by the shoulders and pushes me away gently.

"Come on, let's go," he says, looking at me, "You have to change into something dry and warm."

He pulls me to my feet and then leads me over to his limousine. I take various breaths, which help me calm down and stop crying, before I look back at the rooftop. There is no one there.

"What are you gazing at?" Seto asks me as I turn to him.

"It's nothing," I answer softly as I stand by the open door, "I am…glad that you're here."

I sit inside the limousine and look out the window after saying that, hoping he would not talk anything more about the matter. The limousine moves as he steps inside and the sound of the door closing touches my ears before we start our journey to some place.

His warm fingers brush my neck slowly and my breath catches in my throat. I swallow as he leans over and whispers, "Your crystal is missing."

"I have it here," I say breathlessly as I raise my hand slowly for him to see; I held it in my palm.

"It's important that you don't lose it, otherwise I will not be able to find you if you're lost," he replies as one of his hands takes the crystal away carefully, "And there's nothing that might upset me more than not knowing _exactly_ where _you_ are. I need to keep you around."

And as he said this, he tied the crystal carefully around my neck while I studied my blushing reflection on the window.

* * *

I love this, I was inspired by a song...Anywayz, **please review and keep on reading my stories!**


End file.
